


Cold

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanvid, Song: Gasoline (Halsey), gasoline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: My first fan video ever.  It would mean a lot to me if you folks would watch it and tell me what you think!





	Cold

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [tumblr](http://glymr.tumblr.com/) off and on. Feel free to ping me there and say hello. :)


End file.
